moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:My albo Oni/@comment-25036576-20150610222123
Jak czytałem początek to naprawdę masz rękę do opowiadań, po prostu zarąbiście napisane - nie ma powtórzeń, lekko i przyjemnie się czyta, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Szkoda że tak mało, ale wględnie - patrząc na tle innych opowiadań - nie wychodzi z tą ilością tak źle. Zdarzały się też interpunkcyjne i ort. błędy, ale to tam szczególiki. Jeszcze co do opisów. Świetnie przedstawiasz dialogi i różne sceny, naprawdę postawiłbym Cię w czołówce wiki. To nie jest chwalenie, to fakt. Popełniasz jednak trzy duże błędy, i jeden mały, albo lepiej napiszę, żeby Cię ukierunkować. Nie tyle w opisie co ogólnie w opowiadaniu - po prostu czegoś brakuje. A i miałbyś dłuższe opowiadanie... oto one: *To opisy postaci, choć nieco je przedstawiłeś, tak że pomimo niewielkich określeń (np "Uwielbiali ją. Thianne była siostrą ... " itd.) to właściwie nawet nie błąd, bo po prostu możesz je opisać później np. w 2 części i tak robi masa autorów w swoich książkach - lekkie przedstawienie, a potem szczegóły. Albo bohatera/ów poznajemy na przestrzeni opowiadania. Wiem, wiem, geralt jest przedstawiony, ale reszta nie. A i Geralta można by lekko przedstawić, nie przesadzaj z otwartością tego opisu postaci - możesz przekabacać informacje o nich skrawek po skrawku, a nie całą charakterystykę od razu pierdzielnąć. *Opisy pomieszczeń - naprawdę warto aby były. I to jest masakryczny błąd, dlatego że nie każdy zna stylistykę, charakter itd uniwersum, a poza tym opis pomieszczenia MUSI BYĆ, chociaż lekki, ale lepiej zobrazować akcje. Tak samo statek - mógłbyś powiedzieć np że to ogromna/mała barka mierząca 3km. Choćby i krótko, ale przedstawia nam lokację. *Opisy ludzi. Ogólne. Patrz komentarze, np Serka, czy Renzana. Musisz im tłumaczyć, że Astartes to rodzeni napie*dzielatorzy, a wystarczyło zawrzeć w tekście ich potęgę. Zobacz na Aracza, który kompletnie się myli - mógłbyś opisać relację Astartes - Mistrz, Astartes - Astartes, tak po krótce, zdanie, może dwa... myślę, że rozumiesz. To przedstawia po części uniwersum, tak jak opisy pomieszczeń. Musisz zakładać, że czytelnik to idiota, albo przynajmniej półmózg - to pomoże Ci w prostym i dobrym przedstawieniu. Jedynie fabułę układaj, jakbyś pisał ją dla geniusza, a opisy - jak do artysty (i tak są bardzo dobre, ale tylko te sytuacyjne) *Informacja. Tak właśnie traktujesz opisy - to błąd, opis to nie tylko infromacja, to przedstawienie, wklepywanie w mózg czytelnika swojego wyobrażenia, dynamiki itd. To musi być bardziej abstrakcyjne niż jakieś napisane w nawiasie suche info, nosz kurde nie daje się opisów w nawias! To jest herezja, ja pie*dole. Czasem - raz na 10 stron A4, rozumiem... ale to! Kompletnie nie zgadzam się z Araczem - ale jest to zrozumiałe, bo to pierwsza część i całość: uniwersum, relacji, charakteru, itd nie jest przedstawione. Nie ocenia się pochopnie :> Vulaus ma racje, no ale było robione na przymus... można uznać że to coś jak Adepta Sororitas - sam zdecyduj i wytłumacz to odbiorcom. Oby sensownie. Przemek myli się co do OP. Tylko Geralt jest znany, on jest OP. Porównując go do mwś'owych postaci wcale nie jest OP, wręcz przeciwnie. Jest jedynie zabójczym strzelcem i szermierzem, no ale nie tworzy próżni, czy robi jakieś bariery... Już nawet odchodząc od Geralta - czas. Nie jest powiedziane, kiedy się dzieje akcja, chociaż pewnie chronologicznie... Czytając porzednie opowiadanka BRM widać znaczne różnice. Poza tym nie ma co oceniać postaci pobocznych, na jakiej podstawie? Ser, szczerze? Jestem przekonany że "Przemek oryginalnie przerobił już ten temat" jest naprawdę nieważne, Serku. Dlaczego? To proste - uważam, że fabuła zabijania smoków będzie znacznie lepsza, niż tą, którą przedstawił Przemek (żaliłem się tam gdzieś w komentarzach, że denne, późniejsze takie nie są). To mój powód nr 1. Powód nr 2: wymiary. Wymiary i kij w oko wszystkim innym fabułom. Sami przyjmujemy na mwś masę takich opowiadań. Proste? Jak najbardziej. Jeśli tego nie spierniczysz... to naprawdę będzie dobre opowiadanie. A i to jest najlepsze intro, do opowiadania, jakie czytałem na tej wiki. I to nie żart. Nigdy bym nie powiedział, że to Ty napisałeś, ktoś redagował?